There is a heretofore known chair massager having a plurality of massaging members that produce different massage actions, including a massaging member for kneading massage and a massaging member for tapping massage.
In a massager of this type, in general, kneading massage operation is effected by exploiting a rotational driving force of a rotation shaft which is rotated by, for example, a drive motor for kneading action, and, on the other hand, tapping massage operation is effected by exploiting a rotational driving force of a rotation shaft for tapping operation which is rotated by a drive motor for tapping action. That is, in the massager having the massaging members for producing different massage actions, a rotation shaft is assigned to each individual massaging member, and, these rotation shafts are driven independently by their respective driving sections such as motors. This makes it possible to provide various types of massage treatment.
As an example of such a massager, Patent Literature 1 discloses a massaging apparatus comprising a leg-rest massaging mechanism for massaging each calf of user's leg, and a foot-rest massaging mechanism for massaging the feet of user's right and left legs.